Bed frames that are used to elevate and support conventional sleep sets of the western world—including a foundation or box spring underlying a mattress—are in the general form of orthogonally arranged frame members, including two longitudinal and parallel frame members configured to run along and underneath longitudinal edges of the foundation, and two or more cross members which extend between the longitudinal members and transversely across a width of the foundation. The longitudinal members are commonly formed of angle iron, for example in the form of L-angle steel rails with a horizontal flange for positioning under a side longitudinal edge of a foundation, and the corresponding vertical flange extending upward adjacent to and parallel with a longitudinal side of the foundation. The cross members may be L-shaped or T-shaped in cross section, with a flat horizontal upper surface for bearing against the underside of a foundation. Legs are attached to the frame, to either the longitudinal members or cross members or at the intersections thereof to elevate the frame.
The head ends of the longitudinal members are generally positioned at the head end of the sleep set and aligned with a head board if provided, and the length of the longitudinal members is conventionally five or six feet, and generally shorter than the length of the foundation positioned thereon. Therefore the sleep set extends over the bed frame at the foot end. Bed frames of this type are generally visible, particularly the vertical flange of the longitudinal members, which may be covered only by a bed spread of comforter which hangs over the sides of the mattress and foundation. In showrooms of sleep set and furniture retailers, the bed frames are fully exposed. Although the steel of the frames is finished and coated or painted, the appearance is utilitarian and non-aesthetic.